An alarm system, which may include various sensors to protect premises against intruders, fire conditions, high carbon monoxide levels, temperature sensitivity and the like is usually programmed and controlled by means of a keypad and panel which permits an installer to program various zones and account for specific variables of particular environments by adjusting and selecting from an array of features. The face of a control panel's keypad typically has a plurality of alpha-numeric characters, light emitting diodes (LEDs), seven segment displays or the like. Conventional keypads also typically include a liquid crystal display (LCD) to provide messages to the installer or ultimate user and one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) which provide visual indications of fault conditions, programming modes, alarm modes, etc. While numeric push-button keys on the keyboard typically will incorporate the actual numeral they represent (e.g., 0-9), certain keys are utilized for various functions and the numeric keys can be utilized in alternative modes similar to a shift key on a computer keyboard.
Thus, in the prior art, the keypad face is typically covered with writings which have been silk screened or printed on a label with written indicia. It is also typical for the label or direct printing on the keypad (or other transparent) template to include the name or logo of the monitoring company and/or an emergency telephone.
The pre-fabricated label has proven to be inconvenient since, once created, it cannot be modified. Thus, if an installation company wants to customize the keypad, customize the language, customize the functional words, or changes its name, corporate logo, or any other information provided on the pre-fabricated label, the panels cannot be sold. Furthermore, based on much consolidation in the alarm industry, many installation companies provide services internationally. Thus, it is often necessary to provide alpha-numeric information on the panel in various languages. The end result is that, at times, an installation company may have actual product inventory on hand but with a label in the wrong language. Additionally, some installation companies utilize different central stations depending on location, services required, etc. Thus, keypads indicating different monitoring companies are sometimes required.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved customized overlay template for an alarm control panel keypad.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved customized overlay template for an alarm control panel keypad which is inexpensive and convenient to produce.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved customized overlay template for an alarm control panel keypad which can be easily modified.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds.